Jane's disappearance, discovery and 'her' fury
by Xerorose
Summary: (Aftermath) It was finally over, everybody from the Normandy SR-2 had survived. Little to their knowledge Commander Jane Shepard was still alive. Her victory was felt all over the galaxy but to her it was empty. All she wanted was to leave it all behind except for her bondmate, a sacrifice that would lead her one regret, the blue beauty to come stalking after her Dom Liara x Shep
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Slightly non-canon ending, the destroy option doesn't destroy all synthetics but instead only reaper signatures. So yeah…this is story will have some darkness in it…just as a warning, It's a Dom Liara x Shepard. Of course it is a story, so story comes first. Happy smut time comes later x). Don't forget to leave what you think in the review section! If you have any specific requests, feel free to PM me them or leave in the reviews.**

It was finally over, the war, the violence and all the fighting. Somehow through some miracle she had survived. With one big breathe she regained consciousness in all the rubble, heavily injured but alive. Her chest piece had sustained heavy damage along with the rest of her armour, her vision still blurry from the trauma.

With a grunt and a heave she pried the armour off. She shook her head and cleared away the daze was in. Jane coughed and removed the rest of the rubble around her; it was quiet for the most part. There was no gunfire, no explosions but amongst the quiet she could barely make out the cries of joy and victory.

It was done. The reapers were dead, the galaxy and all its sentient beings alive, along with EDI and the Geth. A small surge of joy rose in her chest, letting loose a small chuckle. But somehow it didn't feel right, all of it.

Jane stumbled up, clutching her stomach. She took a few steps before retching and spewing the contents of her stomach out. Her wound from earlier was still bleeding and she felt light headed. Looking around for anything to seal up the wound, she noticed to her left there was some medi-gel conveniently placed nearby her.

Stumbling over weakly, she grabbed it and applied the salve as carefully as she could in her state. There she sat the saviour of the galaxy. Commander Jane Shepard in the middle of all the rubble in London, she should have felt happy but she didn't. Just empty and tired of it all.

The commander considered walking and trying to establish contact with the first living person across her path. She knew that no matter whom they would assist her; after all she had saved everybody's lives. But Jane didn't want it….just peace, quiet and….Liara, something she would never get if that happened.

She wondered if her bond mate was alright, being heavily injured in the final push wasn't the best way to put her mind at ease. But Liara was strong and she knew this from personal experience, after all the shadow broker was incredibly tough to kill in the first place especially after killing her predecessor.

A sharp sting brought her out of her deep thought. If she was going to finally achieve peace and quiet with her beloved one it would mean getting out of London unnoticed. A single memory floated to her head, Jack. Her buzz cut would've been perfect in this situation, but she didn't have any of the tools to do that.

She looked to her left forearm and saw her Omni tool, a small idea formed in her head. Activating her Omni blade, she reached behind her wincing as her bones ached and gripped the back of her hair. Using her blade she slipped it through like paper, a wry smile appeared on her face. All she needed now was a mirror to check her reflection.

"Check for survivors! There's a lot of wreckage over here!"

The voice brought her back to attention, she snapped to the left where she heard the gruff male voice. Jumping to attention she jumped off to the side and stumbled to the closest building. All of the buildings were destroyed and desolate, it looked haunted but that was the last thing she cared about.

Diving behind the counter of the little shop, she hid away from the men. Her mind was racing, she wasn't ready yet. Realizing her N7 armour was still on; she quickly scrambled to take off her arm and leg pieces. Looking around she spotted a mirror and glanced her own reflect, she looked quite different.

Jane smiled slightly; perhaps this would work just yet. She peeked over the counter and saw an alliance soldier checking around him. His flashlight mounted weapon flashed towards her, ducking quickly to avoid detection.

The soldier noticed out of the corner of his eyes a small shadow of movement. His eyes narrowed inside the helmet, he signalled to his fellow teammates. Together they slowly converged on the spot; it was too early to assume all the reapers were dead so they weren't taking any chances.

Less than a few meters away he called out, "Who's there? Come out with your hands up! The reapers are dead, you're safe now!"

Jane considered running for a moment but thought against it. She looked quite different from the revered commander she used to be only a few moments ago. Standing up slowly with her hands up she called out in a slightly higher pitched tone she normally spoke in, "D-Don't shoot i-I'm unarmed!" fake stammering to the soldiers.

Instantly they lowered their weapons, and quickly rushed over to her aid. "You're safe now Ma'am?" One asked, eyeing the wound at her stomach where she had been shot.

"I'm fine, found some medi-gel." She replied still keeping up her act of being a meek civilian.

A couple of the soldiers looked at her suspiciously, but didn't voice their thoughts. "Come with us ma'am we'll take you to a shelter where they're housing refugees, you'll be off this hole in no time." The same soldier who had spotted her spoke to her soothingly.

Jane nodded and lowered her hands, feigning her worry as she glanced around rapidly. When they all faced the other way to lead the way for her, a small smile crept onto her face. They had fell for it.

...

The camp was ecstatic, the children, soldiers and survivors were cheering and screaming their joy. It was a quickly entrenched base from the looks of it, a lot of destroyed vehicles and rubble providing most of the walls. Food and water was being passed out by the soldiers to the civilians, many of which huddled around a small campfire.

Upon her entry the men and women turned to greet her and offer hugs of comfort to which she accepted. "Its…finally over huh?" she murmured to nobody in particular.

The same soldier that found her laughed into her ear and ruffled her shorter hair. "Sure is, we bloody got the bastards!"

Jane allowed a small smile creep onto her face again.

"I'm Mike by the way." The soldier introduced himself with a smile on his eyes, his bulky helmet covered the rest of his face. He offered his hand.

"I'm Ja-" stopping herself before she could finish

He looked at her quizzically, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that" he joked.

"Jasmine! Jasmine Scarlett!" she quickly chirped up and flashed a small smile accepting the handshake.

"So tell me…what'd you do before all of this?"

"I was in the..uhh…" Jane's mind raced trying to find a suitable job, "I was an athlete."

"Ah, that explains a lot." Mike nodded understandingly.

Smiling uncomfortably she quickly walked by the soldier and excused herself, "I-I'm going to get some water."

Mike watched as Jane walked away, admiring her fine curves and muscular body. He made a mental note to check on her later.

Jane let a short sigh of relief, mentally patting herself on the back for her quick thinking. All of this could have been avoided if she had put more thought through this. But for now her cover was safe.

The night went on and she eventually settled with a small group of ecstatic survivors. Trading stories of survival and their lives before the reaper's attacked.

It wasn't until a small girl that could be no less than ten years spoke, "Mommy? Where's Commander Shepard?" tugging on who one could only presume was the mother of the child.

Jane's heart skipped a beat, she looked around at the rest of the survivors, each stunned silently. They didn't have a response.

"I-I don't know sweetheart…" the mother responded in a soft and sad tone, she picked her up and hugged her.

Everyone quickly regained their composure and went back to lighter topics. An all too familiar soldier walked over, his helmet off, waving at her, it was Mike. In his hand he had a large bottle of soft drink, "Heey, thought you'd like some. The boys and I already cracked open one just a few moments ago. Thought you and your group could do with some proper refreshments."

Jane thanked him and accepted it, but before she could turn around and walk she felt a hand around her arm. Reacting instinctively she dropped the bottle and whirled around punching him square in the jaw with her bare knuckle with the intention of stunning, manuvering behind him and quickly locked the hand around her arm behind him and pushed him into the wall beside her.

The alliance soldier was too stunned to even react after the first blow; the blow shook his brain and left him temporarily weak in the knees. Only when he fell to the floor onto his knees did Jane realize what she had done.

"O-Oh shit! I-I'm so sorry Mike! I-It was just out of reflex!" she stammered and apology, a strong surge of guilt pierced her chest.

At the sound of her voice he snapped back to attention. "W-What the hell?" he groaned.

A few of the soldiers nearby ran over to check what was happening, "What the hell happened man?!" a blonde soldier asked.

Another female soldier cracked out laughing, "HAHA! She decked you onto your ass man!" clutching her stomach.

Jane stepped back nervously, clutching her left elbow with her right forearm crossed over her stomach. "S-Sorry…"

"Damn woman! Where'd you learn to do that?" the woman asked eyes wet from laughing, patting Jane's shoulder with her gloved hand.

"Two brothers." Jane quickly answered with a small nervous smile. Reaching forward and offered her hand to help Mike up.

He accepted the help gratefully and offered her a wry and cautious smile. "Remind me not to sneak up on you." He joked again, "I think you owe me a drink when we get out of here."

The red-headed former commander offered a small smile, "If we do see each other again." She murmured back before walking back to the small group of survivors.

…

Liara shook her head to clear away the daze, pushing herself up weakly. She stumbled through the airlock and into the open terrain, Joker along with the rest of the crew stood there admiring the scenery.

Garrus along with Tali spotted the injured asari and quickly rushed forward to help her. They grasped both sides and helped her stand, "Shepard….she did it." She managed to croak out with a small smile.

Tali allowed a joyous laugh escape, "We did it Liara, all of us together."

Joker turned to face everyone with EDI in his arm, "It's over huh? I can hardly believe it…"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief except for Liara, none of them had yet felt the loss of their commander hit them yet. Except for her…the love of her life…her knight in shining armour….her bondmate….gone.

She choked back sob as hot tears flooded to her eyes. It was impossibly hard for her to believe, that the tough as nails, courageous and beautiful red-headed commander and bondmate…dead.

Garrus looked at Liara pitifully, it had yet to hit him but he still felt empty inside. Jane was like a sister to him, the first human that he could actually respect in all ways, shape and form. Under her leadership he had learnt and fought together every time defeating what everyone else thought impossible. He had lost one of his best friends…no he had lost family.

"I…I'm sorry Liara." He muttered, shaking his head.

The rest of the crew watched on with similar feelings, a couple rested their forehead against their palm. It was a devastating sacrifice and blow to each and every one of them. But even then none of them could compare to their blue friend, not all of them understood what it was like to be melded to one another. It was far more personal for an asari than just sex; it was a connection that bound them for life.

Joker was the first to offer his condolences followed by EDI and the rest of the crew.

"Shepard…was the one who taught me what it was like to be human. For that…I have nothing but gratitude to offer to her" EDI spoke to nobody in particular but directed at the Asari in front of her.

"We all have learnt a great deal from her EDI…all of us in some way shape or form owe a debt of gratitude to Shepard." Tali added in a regretful tone, "If only…"

…

Jane allowed a small content sigh escape her lips; she stared outside the shuttles door, watching as all the rubble, death and destruction pass by her. She was finally leaving everything behind…along with her identity. But there remained one piece of her life she regretted leaving behind, praying silently that maybe one day their paths would cross again.

"What's wrong miss?" A small child's voice rang to her right. It was the same child that had asked what happened to her old self.

The former spectre smiled, turning inside the cramped ship and replied softly, patting the top of the girls head, her hands running through the dirty blonde hair as she did so, "Nothing…Just happy to still be alive. Thank you for your concern; you're a very sweet girl."

The sweet, little blonde child with a flat face and green orb like eyes had a wide smile on her face as she danced to the side, "Commander Shepard did it! She's so cool! When I grow up I want to be just like her!"

Shepard's smile melted away, the same sharp piercing guilt had returned. Looking at the girl seriously she said with a bit of humour "I'm sure she would be feeling proud to have inspired." She didn't.

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took to release this chapter, was quite busy so I had to type when I had time. It was hard trying to keep the same emotional content inside when you can only type a few hundred words a day . Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave your thoughts on it in the reviews!**

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions!**

…

Light flooded the dark, cramped and dreary room of the Normandy. A woman stepped through, carrying a plate loaded with food. Information dashed through the screens of the multiple computers put together, providing the only light source on the inside. On top of the queen sized bed a slim figure curled up into a ball underneath a multitude of blankets lay there silently, unmoving.

"Hey there…" The soft spoken voice addressing the poor figure before her, it had been like this for days. One of the crewmembers would come in to check up on her and leave a plate of food beside the bed. They desperately tried to coax her out of the shell Liara had formed around her mind. Every time they came back the food would still be there but the water wouldn't. Ashley surmised it was probably to refresh the tears. Offering sweet words of comfort were of no use they had deduced, she had fallen too deep into the depths of the void.

The spectre glanced to her right and noticed instantly that the picture of the party. Quickly setting down the plate beside the bed, and making her way back to the desk. Ashley sat down, it was still warm. Her eyes narrowed, the asari was still fulfilling her duties as the Shadow broker; she was vigilant at least.

"Her body…gone…only…h-h-hair and armour." The small voice murmured in a shaken voice.

A blunt thud hit Ashley's chest, she suddenly felt disoriented. No body to bury. She shook her head, and replied, trying her best to be tough "At least she went out with a bang. The skipper would have liked that."

Liara lay there for a long while, not knowing whether she should be upset at that comment or to accept it gratefully. It was only until she heard Ashley stand up and begin to leave did she say something. "Ashley…Thank you."

Nodding in her direction, she turned and walked out, with a small smile of relief. There may be hope yet for Liara.

…

Taking a step out of the crowded shuttle and into the open land was a godsend. She had spent nearly four hours unable to budge a single muscle in fear of bumping into another refugee. Stretching her arms wide with a big sigh she allowed a small smile to appear on her face, after all she wasn't going to blend in by being grumpy and stern.

Jane looked at her surroundings, the ground was gravel, dusty and dry but her surroundings were clear, with crates of supplies stacked on top of each other. Fellow survivors and refugees wandered around the camp, chatting and organizing supplies with the soldiers from all races. To the distance she could spot tall green lush trees, a sight she had missed since the invasion.

It honestly looked like a medium sized camp out area.

She crossed her arms and observed carefully, noting all the spots where she could dive for cover almost instinctively.

"Hey there." A cocky voice chuckled.

Without turning her body she looked over her shoulder. A heavily obese and balding man stood there, a faint trace of a beard could be seen. Wearing nothing more than an undershirt and shorts, he cocked an eyebrow along with a smirk. Jane inquired suspiciously, "Can I….help you?"

"Yeah you can, baby get that fit ass of yours over here!" he leered thrusting his hips and reaching forward. His hand never made it half way before he was flipped and slammed into the ground brutally by the Commander in disguise. His eyes bulged as the air in his lungs was forced out.

Bending down onto one knee, "Try and touch me again and you won't have a hand anymore." She warned with a cold look in her eye, finishing him off with a kick hard enough to flip him onto his left side.

She turned around to walk off only to bump into someone. "Hey! Wat-" she cut off. In front of her was the same alliance soldier from yesterday. Mike; without his helmet and a surprised look and smile.

"Wow…a bit brutal don't you think?" he asked half-jokingly.

His blue eyes met her green with full of curiosity.

"I..Uhh..He was being weird…" Jane stammered out, shifting her gaze quickly down to the ground.

"So you decided to throw him to the floor an- hang on a minute how do you even know how to throw a man that's at least three times your size?!" Mike questioned with a mock look of suspicion, she was definitely fit, he would get her that. But it didn't seem to match her with strength.

Jane fidgeted around nervously, mind racing to think of an excuse. Simply no way she could think of an excuse that would match…unless…unless her parents were military. Regaining her confidence, "My mom was a military woman; she served on the SSV Orizaba. Made sure us women of the household could hold out against the men." She replied, returning her gaze and looked at him steadily.

A surprised look overcame the alliance soldier, he had heard of that ship before. "No way…isn't that ship under Captain Shepard?

Jane met his question with an equally surprised face, not expecting many to know of her mother's position in the military, "Uh…yeah sure I think.."

"Wow...thats awesome! My mom and dad are just boring old citizens in a small colony."

The former commander's eyes hazed over slightly, murmuring after a short while, "Sounds….peaceful…."

She continued to stand there, daydreaming about how it would feel like to live in a peaceful small town. It wasn't until the alliance soldiers hand waving about in front of her face and him calling her fake name did she finally snap out of it.

"W-Wha?"

"I asked if you've had your name taken yet by the board yet. Have you?" Mike asked with a concerned look on his face, he turned and pointed without breaking eye contact to the line of people gathered outside a metal stand.

"Oh…nope…Guess I should go then." She started to walk past him, only to realize he was right beside her as she walked towards the back of the line.

"Allow me to give you some company." He smiled at the former commander with a faint hint of lust in his eyes.

Jane suppressed a chuckle, she felt flattered and out of the corner of her eyes she could see the same platoon laughing at him back on earth pointing and joking to each other, giving him a mere nod as a reply to the offer.

Glancing off to her right she saw a couple deep in embrace. Crying into each other's shoulders, whether out of joy or sorrow, it was impossible to tell. But it did invoke the memories tucked into her mind of her asari lover. Jane sniffed and looked away; a small tentacle of guilt had weeded itself into her mind, making a mental note to contact Liara as soon as humanly possible.

…

It was a strange feeling when they had landed without the commander. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, it just didn't feel the same, that was twice Shepard had saved his life in sacrifice for her own. Jeff was sure this time she wouldn't be coming back….not after a devastating explosion such as the one he had witnessed.

"Jeff? We have landed." EDI's robotic feminine voice spoke quietly to her pilot. She could not fully understand what he was going through; the loss of the commander was huge. But most people's reactions would be to cry and mourn…yet here sat Joker, silently.

"I know EDI. Just thinking and processing it all." Joker muttered back quietly. After a short while he shook his head and pushed himself up. EDI rushed to his aid quickly, grabbing his arm and throwing it over her shoulder.

The two hobbled towards the exit, nodding to the other crewmembers that walked past them. Everyone around the crew of the Normany SR-2 was ecstatic, everyone except the crew. At the sight of them the crowd of soldiers and civilians broke out into fresh cheers, pumping their fists into the air and shouting in a mixture of joy and relief.

Some of the crew broke out into relieved smiles but most remained silent and solemn. They walked through the crowd, sometimes pushing and nudging, making their way towards being debriefed.

Joker hobbled alongside EDI towards the command centre, out of the corner of his eyes he could spot a familiar blue figure, trudging through the gravel path with just as familiar and friendly turian.

He opened his mouth to call out to them but thought against it, now wasn't the best of times for his jokes and cheery attitude.

"Jeff…by any chance, what you may be doing is your way of mourning over the loss of Shepard?" EDI suddenly asked her curiosity overflowing.

Joker his head to look into her smooth silver eyes, a moment of silence passed between them as they hobbled together. "….Yes. Yes it is EDI. This is the second time she's passed away in front of my eyes." The hazy image of the explosion flashed before his eyes as he finished his sentence.

EDI looked at the pilot with affection, staring at him for a short while before nodding and turned to face the front. Concluding that the loss of Shepard was far greater to joker than he would show, after all his normal behaviour would be to laugh or joke it off.

…

The cheers and yells of victory were all empty to the blue shadow broker. Dark rings surrounded her pale blue eyes, puffy from all the mourning she had done aboard the Normandy. She doubted the fact she could have made it to the debriefing if it was not for Garrus and Tali's assistance.

Sitting there quietly as the Admiral congratulated everyone in the clear white room with a stage, it looked like an assembly room, making sure to congratulate the amount of effort and will the crew of the Normandy. Even among the praise she sat there, her eyes staring into the hard floor, her head resting on her chest.

After the debriefing she picked herself up with a huge amount of effort and stumbled away from the celebration amongst the others. Clutching the rails of the balcony and collapse onto it, suddenly feeling nauseated, within seconds she heaved the contents of her stomach up.

Liara collapsed onto the floor her right hand resting over her stomach, her breathing heavy with her back against the metal rails. She could feel her vision tunnel close and her conscious slowly fading, considering for a moment to call for help but in her feverish state thought against it. Head lolling to the side as her half lidded eyes grew heavier, "Goddess…forgive me."

It was then did the darkness finally take her.

…


End file.
